


Tasty Piece

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), Juan Likes Rice and Chicken
Genre: Cooking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, One Shot, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Christina Ryan is the head chef at 'Forma,' and when her crush Nico Rodriguez comes to review the restaurant, things soon heat up in the kitchen.
Relationships: Nico Rodriguez/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Tasty Piece

Crouched low and green eyes scanning, Christina shook her head. “Nope, no good.” Christina stood, hands on her hips. “It’s wonky. Do it again.”

“But…” Looking down at the tart incredulously, her pastry chef Marcus’ mouth worked open and closed in silence before his body slumped. “But...it’s just a little off… It...it still tastes good…”

“Then you eat it.” Arms crossed, Christina tilted her head, chef’s hat flopping judgmentally. “What’s the rule for today, Marcus?”

Sighing heavily, Marcus’ head fell, tone flat and defeated. “Nothing but perfection for Nico…”

“Damn right.” Christina clapped him on the back with a smile. “You got this, man. I know you do. Get to it.” 

Striding away as Marcus resigned himself, reaching for the chocolate to begin tempering yet again, Christina flitted about the kitchen. Testing, tasting, tweaking. Christina didn’t usually fit the typical mold of the ironfisted, berating head chef, but today...today was a different matter entirely.

For this evening, Nico Rodriguez, author and food critic, would grace her table, and Christina was determined to impress. Ever since reading his book, ‘Cuisine of Columbia’ Christina followed Nico’s career with a rapt eye, checking his reviews as a young up and coming sous chef and finding he never led her astray when it came to delectable eateries among the city’s myriad of epicurean offerings. 

And so when Christina heard he would be featured in the upcoming restaurant documentary _Juan Likes Rice and Chicken_ , excitement brimmed as she went along with several of her old culinary school friends, lining up outside of the door of an indie theatre an hour early as if the film were some sort of sci-fi blockbuster.

Christina expected to learn about a quaint, though wildly successful, Columbian restaurant. Expected to be entertained, to have a fun night out with her buddies. What she didn’t expect was Nico Rodriguez to be so damn tasty that she found herself squirming in her seat, inadvertently crushing her cup of soda in her hornball hand.

Immediately she went home and googled him, discovering a cooking show Nico hosted a few years’ previous. Though entirely in Spanish, Christina was mesmerized by his handsome features as Nico (presumably) explained the dish as he prepared, bingeing every episode despite her inability to understand the words trickling from his pretty pink lips.

So when the owner of _Forma_ told Christina that Nico was set to review her kitchen, she transformed into a terror the likes of which her sous chefs never before witnessed. All month long she painstakingly crafted the menu, rising at unholy hours to scope out superior ingredients and experiment with dishes before deciding on a presentable meal.

And now that the day arrived, Christina’s nerves hit maximum chaos as she tore through the kitchen like a hurricane, hell-bent on making sure everything was spectacular, and internally wishing chef’s whites were more flattering to her figure as she hopelessly tried to keep her sweating at bay.

“He’s here!” Hostess poking her head excitedly through the swinging doors, she beckoned to Christina. 

Green eyes widening, Christina checked her reflection in the stove hood, smoothing her hands over her apron. “Okay...okay…”

Perhaps it was a bit silly, but Christina insisted they close the restaurant for the day to accommodate Nico. She knew the loss of income for the restaurant proved foolish, but she needed full control over every ingredient touching Nico’s plate without distraction. Though she hadn’t considered how jarring it would be to walk into the empty room and see him standing there, devilishly debonair with his hands in the pockets of his navy slacks as she approached.

“Hello.” Christina extended her palm, hoping it wasn’t clammy. “Welcome to _Forma_. I’m Christina Ryan. Head Chef.”

“Hello.” Cobalt eyes sparkling behind his thick rimmed black glasses, Nico flashed a warm smile, huge hand positively swallowing her own as they shook. “Nico Rodriguez. A pleasure.”

Nodding too quickly, Christina escorted him to their best table. “Thank you so much for coming. It’s an honor.” Nico unbuttoned his navy blazer, nodding humbly as he sat down. “May I get you something to drink?” Opening the smaller menu, Christina placed it timidly before him. “We have several signature cocktails. I can personally suggest--”

“I do not drink.” Waving a big hand, Nico’s lower lip protruded. “But thank you. Water will be fine, Christina.” The way he pronounced her name, heavy accent weighing on the last ‘I’ as he exposed his rounded teeth, left her knees wobbling.

“No problem. I’ll be right back with that and your appetizer.” Flitting back to the kitchen, Christina released a breath she wasn’t aware she’d been holding, only to fill her lungs and shout, “Appetizer!”

Instantly a plate floated forward over half a dozen hands, Christina examining the contents quizzically before nodding to herself and turning around. “Oh shit!” Christina doubled back, nearly spilling. “I need ice water!” Glass materializing at her elbow, Christina muttered a hasty thanks before backing through the doors, praying the smile on her face made her appear amiable, maybe even a bit attractive, and not crazy.

“Alright, well, first…” Christina positioned the food before him, trying not to get distracted by the way Nico unfolded his napkin before tucking it into his collar, exposing a tuft of dark chest hair. “We have venison and sausage sambusas with a mango ginger dipping sauce. I hope you’ll enjoy.” 

Ticking up his glasses analytically, Nico bobbed his head. “Very good. Thank you.” 

Christina disappeared back into the kitchen, though the urge to hover and stare was nearly insatiable. As it was, she peered through the round window, watching as he crunched down around the first meat pocket, suppressing a giggle when she noticed a pleased expression decorating his chiseled features. 

“Okay! Main course! Go!” Roaring, Christina spun a finger in the air, and her staff became a tornado of productivity, a steaming plate ready for her by the time Nico completed his last bite.

“Alright, so this is--”

Christina began, but Nico’s lengthy fingers graced her arm. “Delicious. Truly.” That firm, lyrical voice did things to her, and if Nico kept drilling into Christina with those soulful cobalt eyes she would end up dumping the whole meal in his lap. “Thank you.”

“Oh, um…” Hurriedly setting down the plate and shifting her weight from foot to foot, Christina beamed. “Thank you. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Christina composed herself with a shake of her head and a touch of her brow. “This is...this is a deconstructed chicken tikka masala. Spice blackened chicken and fire roasted tomatoes with shaved coconut and, um...um…” Mind whirring uselessly, Christina stared down at the plate, and yet she couldn’t think of the name of any of the other things adorning its surface. “Um, yeah. Hope you like it. Thank you.” Cheeks a furious shade of pink, Christina scuttled back to the kitchen with a harried shout. “DESSERT!”

Torte prepared in advance, it awarded Christina ample time to peep at Nico as he prodded over her entree. Nico lifted his water glass, cords of his neck highlighted as his Adam's apple bobbed. Hypnotized, gaze expanding to include that built chest, those broad shoulders, Christina didn’t realize Nico stared right back at her until his fingers wiggled in an amused wave.

“Oh shit!” Spinning off, Christina plastered herself to the side wall.

“What?” Jenna the hostess blatantly gawked through the window and Christina flapped her away.

“He saw me!” Christina pulled an exasperated hand down her face with a sigh. “Damn it…” 

Her crush a not-so-well-kept secret among the staff, Jenna chuckled and patted her arm. “Aw, well...it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Rolling her eyes, Christina had no choice but to look back and see if Nico was close to finishing. Dark blue gaze flicking up, a slow, sexy smirk blossomed as his sharp jaw rolled and Christina almost forgot to check his plate. “Alright, um…” Swallowing hard, she turned around. “Yeah, the...the torte. Thanks…”

Christina stepped out, avoiding Nico’s penetrating sapphire eyes. “Okay so, here we have a lime custard torte.” _Don’t look at him. Don’t look at him. Don’t look at him._ “With a lime curd, finished with a chocolate ganache. Enjoy.”

Getting two strides away, Nico’s voice froze Christina in her tracks. “This is quite large…”

Turning, Christina spotted him twirling his fork, expressive eyebrow inching up his high forehead. “Oh, well, it’s just…”

“I do not think I’ll be able to finish it.” Square chin tipping up, the chair opposite him scraped toward her as Nico pushed it out with his foot from under the table. “Perhaps you would like to join me?”

Mouth forming a comical ‘O,’ Christina glanced back over her shoulder, cheeks pinking as her foot moved back toward the table. “Oh...alright then.”

Taking a seat, Christina picked up her fork mostly for wont of something to do with her hands as Nico carved off a bite, lifting it to his wide mouth. A deep, contented purr issued from his solid chest and every hair on Christina’s body stood at attention. “Mmm…” _He is taking a cruel amount of time removing that damn fork from those pretty lips._ “Delicious.” Nico arched a dark brow, pointing down at the torte. “Intriguing. Most would not think to combine chocolate and citrus. Here, please. Eat.” Nudging the plate toward her, Nico’s personable grin beckoned enticingly. 

Christina poked her fork in apprehensively. “Oh yeah, well...I think they should come together more often.” Withdrawing a piece, she nodded. “Really cuts through the richness of the chocolate.”

“Agreed.” Nico relished another mouthful. “It’s...refreshing. Brilliant, Christina.” 

Working their way toward the middle of the torte, they came to the final morsel and Nico playfully clanged against her fork in mock-sword fight. Christina looked up to see his dark blue eyes alight with mischief. “Do not think I wouldn’t fight you for the last bite.”

Christina smiled, lifting a shoulder. “That’s okay.” Risking it, Christina locked into his gaze, trying to inject her voice with a dollop of confidence. “I don’t mind letting you win.”

“Mmm…” Nico scooped up the remaining piece of torte, prominent eyebrows shooting above his glasses suggestively. “I must say, I enjoy the sound of that, Christina.”

Face hot, Christina squirmed in her chair as Nico lowered his fork, removing his napkin from his shirt. “Well, I, um...I hope you liked everything.”

“Very much.” Resting back in silence for a moment, Nico looked behind her. “Perhaps you would be kind enough to show me around your kitchen? I would love to see how you...work.”

Tingling between her thighs, Christina gripped the bottom of her chair with a flurried nod. “Yeah, sure. Just, um...just give me a moment…” 

Almost tripping in her rush, Christina burst into the kitchen, emerald eyes wild. “Okay! Everybody, get out!”

Confused faces turned to one another and her executive sous chef raised a brow. “Uh...what?”

“Just fucking go!” Christina pointed to the back exit. “I’ll give everyone a bonus of one hundred dollars if you get the fuck out of here in under one minute! Now!”

Her staff flooded to the door as though the building were on fire, scrambling for purses and coats. Christina nodded in approval, once again checking herself in the metallic sheen above the oven before swinging back through the doors with a smile.

“Okay.” Wishing she didn’t look so tragic compared to Nico’s pristine visage, Christina ushered him forward. “Come on back.”

Nico sauntered in behind her, Christina once again struck by his considerable height as they strolled about the kitchen, corner of Nico’s pink lips downturned appraisingly as he inspected. “Very nice.” Rocking back with his hands in his pockets, Nico’s crooked smile left her giddy. “You keep a lovely kitchen.”

“Thank you.” 

“So…” Scratching along his sculpted jawline, Nico draped his large frame elegantly over the counter. “It seems you enjoy...experimenting. With your dishes.” Tongue running over his teeth within his mouth, Nico’s eyes possessed an ocean of lustful promise as they crawled up and down Christina’s voluptuous body. “What are you working on next, may I ask?”

“Oh, well, I, um…” _Food. Say something about food. You cook for a living. You are a chef. You must know something. Come on, Christina._ “I’ve been doing a little bit of Liberian fusion, actually. Working on a rib dish with peanut butter and peppers.”

Lower lip stretching, Nico teetered his head and hissed. “Ah well, unfortunately I am allergic to the peanut.”

“Oh, I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright.” Nico waved a hand, grinning. “I’m sure it would be amazing though, were I able to taste it. Anything else?”

Rifling through her mind’s recipe book, Christina nodded. “Yeah, um...actually I have this one cod dish…”

“Would you show me?” Nico tilted his head, the illustrious music of his voice coaxing as he looked at her questioningly through his black frames.

“Oh...sure.” Christina nodded, washing her hands before she gathered ingredients from around the kitchen. Nico observed, strong arms crossed and carrying a tiny jovial smile as Christina heated the grill and concocted the marinade. 

Fillet halfway through the air, Nico’s large hand fell on her shoulder. “May I make a suggestion?”

Electrified by his touch, Christina swallowed, redoubling her grip on the fish. “Sure…”

“Do you perchance have any mayonnaise?” Nico shrugged out of his suit jacket, hanging it on the hook by the door.

“Oh, um…” Christina looked at him curiously, but bobbed her head. “Yeah...hang on.”

Nico rolled up his sleeves, carved forearms flexing as he scrubbed his big hands in the sink. “Perhaps it is a bit odd…” Wicked smile donning his face, Nico selected a brush before his fingers gently closed over Christina’s, taking the piece of fish. “But, if you use the mayonnaise…” Nico dipped into the small dish Christina brought before dabbing over the fillet. “It will no longer stick to your grill.” Tossing it down with a flick of the wrist, Nico smiled. “And the flavor, it is insignificant enough that no one will ever guess.”

“Huh…” Eyeing the mayonnaise with surprise, Christina nodded. “I’ve never heard of that trick before. Thank you.”

Nico washed his hands again, examining her as Christina diced. “You’re welcome.”

Within a matter of minutes Christina summoned the dish to life. Sliding the fillet onto a plate alongside the dipping sauce, she grabbed a fork, passing it to Nico. Selecting a bite, Nico looked faraway as he chewed, evaluating. “Excellent.” Nico gestured to the plate. “I particularly like the cucumber, Greek, but not heavy handed. However, I think…” Sapphire eyes narrowing, Nico glided past her, hand lightly touching Christina’s waist along the way and leaving a hitched breath in his wake as he perused her spice rack. “Yes. Here…” Nico selected the pink salt, crumbling a few granules over with deft precision before he sliced off a corner. 

Cupping Christina’s cheek with utmost delicacy, Nico raised the fork to her mouth, his voice sultry. “Taste…”

Plump lips closing over the tines, Christina couldn’t look away from the fire in Nico’s deep blue eyes as she chewed. “Better…”

“Ah, but Christina…” Nico’s sizable hand looped around the back of her neck, tall frame looming as he swiveled in. Tapping a finger to the corner of her mouth, Nico whispered, “It seems you have something...just here…” Capturing her lips, Christina took his face in both hands, allowing Nico to back her into the counter as their tongues laced and their heads tilted. Christina flung her chef’s hat aside, hopping up and greedily unbuttoning Nico’s paisley print shirt. Nico hauled her to the utmost edge, his narrow hips pushing forward, sighing in frustration as his agile fingers flew down her chef’s jacket and exposed Christina’s black tank top beneath. 

“Mmm...yes.” Nico chuckled delightedly, ripping free of his shirt to reveal his strong arms and chest with a smattering of fluffy dark hair before he peeled away Christina’s, large hand massaging over her breast with a touch that alternated between thoughtful tenderness and enticing roughness as his erection bumped against her inner thigh.

“Fuck Nico…” Enchanted by his pink lips, Christina’s fingers danced over Nico’s endearing little belly before she hurriedly undid his belt. “I want you so badly…”

A minuscule giggle escaped him, Nico’s left eye shrinking as he expertly unsnapped her bra, shaking his head. “Forgive me, but you did not hide it well, Christina.”

Ankles lassoing him in, Christina snatched at Nico’s perfectly coiffed chestnut hair. “I don’t care.” Mashing their mouths together, she snuck a hand into his boxers, a distant corner of her brain amused that their navy color coordinated with his outfit as her fingers enclosed around Nico’s thick cock. A mellifluous hum left Nico’s throat as he trickled down Christina’s body with an exuberant nod before breaking away, cobalt eyes crackling with passion as he pushed two lengthy fingers into the hollow of her throat and leaned her back.

Nico worked her slacks and panties off Christina’s substantial hips as she toed off her shoes. “Mmm…” Sinking to the floor, Nico guided her knees apart, flinging his glasses onto the counter. Tongue slithering up her inner thigh, Nico’s impish blue eyes bore into her unrepentantly as he reached the summit, lips tracing down the length of her slit with aching slowness. “Now…” Kneading her flesh, Nico’s hands wandered as he spoke, cascading up her legs, over her breasts, even whispering past Christina’s face as he continued kissing her pussy. “I am going to taste you, Christina.” Nico offered the tiniest flicker of his tongue, accented-voice insistent, purposeful as he looped around to grab her ass. “And if you should feel the need…” Licking her open, Nico twirled once over her clit, expressive eyebrows shimmying as he caused Christina to grip the metal edge with white knuckles. “I would very much like you to scream.”

“Yeah…” Christina nodded eagerly as Nico dove forward with his sharp jaw. “Oh fuck.... _yes!”_

Nico consumed her not as a starving man might, sloppy and over excited by the task. No. Instead, it truly seemed to Christina as if he were assessing her delectable flavor, persistently calling her clit between his supple pink lips again and again, flicking, lapping, sucking; reveling in the banquet of her pussy as Nico devoured.

“ _Oh fuck! Nico! Yes! Yes!_ ” Tearing at his dark tresses, Christina ground against Nico’s sturdy jaw, thighs smothering his joined ears. Nico encapsulated her swollen clit, sucking as though he could withdraw a reduction of Christina’s euphoric essence until her shrieks ricocheted off the stainless steel, her limbs jerking like strips of bacon tossed in an overheated pan.

Knocking aside a container of spatulas in her flailing, they crashed to the floor as Christina’s eyelids fluttered, heels jittering over Nico’s wide back as he moaned into her tender flesh. “ _Fuck! Yes! Nico! Nico!”_

As Christina descended into tremors, Nico didn’t emerge all at once, but instead his handsome face swayed out of her, soft lips touching her clit, along one side, the other, her labia, her thigh, until with a satisfied sigh he rose, forearm wiping his face and leaving a jubilant grin behind.

“Cariña…” Tucking an errant strand of crimson behind her ear, Nico’s deep blue eyes glittered with need as he folded against her, claiming Christina’s mouth with an impassioned hum. Foreheads nestled together, Nico’s fingers etched over her collarbone as he unearthed his massive cock, grazing the surface of her pussy with a feather touch before parting from her lips. “Do you wish for me to fuck you?” Lids closed, Nico kissed his way to her ear until Christina shuddered at his warm exhalations. “Hmm? Would you enjoy that, Christina?”

“Yeah…” Squeezing his love handles, Christina rocked forward, awash on the current of his alluring scent as she buried her face in the crook of Nico’s neck to taste his pallid skin.

“Forgive me…” Nico whispered, swiping over her folds with cruel leisure. “I do not have a condom. If I withdraw before we finish, is this acceptable?”

“Oh, it’s fine.” Shaking her head, Christina corralled his tall form closer. “I’m on the pill.”

Broad grin blooming, Nico’s dark eyebrows lifted. “Excellent.”

Nico linked their lips, and as his tongue crept past her teeth, he swelled forward, stretching Christina open with a groaning chuckle. “Mmm…” Plucking the band from her hair, Nico freed Christina’s scarlet waves as he sheathed himself to the apex. “Hermosa.”

As their mouths fused and their bodies joined, it really did seem to Christina as if Nico’s plan was to...stir her up. Nico’s broad frame had a specific manner of undulating, bending his knees and thrusting in the upstroke as his hips swerved, all the while spinning his lengthy fingers over Christina’s clit in the opposite direction, his head continually swimming back and forth as he licked into her hungry mouth.

It took a couple of minutes to adjust to his unique rhythm, but once she did Christina’s toes curled, discovering Nico’s technique hit her cluster of nerves with an exactitude previously unknown as she left his lips with a screech. “ _Fuck, Nico! Yes! Right there! Fuck!”_

Whipping them together with incredible velocity, Nico’s face bore a smile a hair short of smug as Christina cinched around his driving cock. “ _Mmm...yes, Christina...cum for me. Cum, cariña. Cum…”_

Limbs caging around him, Christina’s breath vanished, nails clawing over Nico’s expansive back in silence. “ _Fuck!”_ Springing apart and shuddering, an eruption of ecstasy pulsed over her skin, pussy throbbing and reducing Christina to helplessly whispering, “ _Oh Nico...oh fuck...fuck...fuck…_ ”

High giggle eking out, Nico combed back her auburn tendrils, bending to flirt his tongue past Christina’s nipple before he sought her mouth once again. Big hands clamping over her hips, Nico began dragging her over himself with urgency, thick cock whisking within as though he meant to transform their lust laden bodies into the choicest confection. 

“ _Oh Christina! Si! Fuck! Yes! Christina!”_ Table shaking beneath them, Christina shared Nico’s breath as she frantically humped, clinging as she constricted around him once more.

“ _Nico! Fuck! Yes! Yes! Don’t stop!”_ The cadence of Nico’s euphoria morphed from melodious moans to jazzy whimpers as his movements became irregular and he feverishly hoisted Christina from the counter, powerful arms yanking her onto his pleading cock as he bounced with vigor.

“ _Christina! Si! Si! Fuck! FUCK!”_ Slamming her back with a grunt, Nico tensed, eyes scrunched and teeth bared. With a keening, vulnerable note that flowed into a resounding groan, Nico struck forward, hips jerking violently until they rattled a waffle maker off the table, clanging to the floor as warm cum drained inside of Christina and they deflated against one another.

After a few composing breaths, Nico nodded to himself before his pink lips latched onto Christina’s, intertwining their tongues together for an artful, quiet kiss before he leaned back with a smile. “Ah…” Pecking her briefly once more, Nico’s thumb polished her cheekbone. “Wonderful.”

Christina beamed before Nico pulled free, retrieving their clothes from the floor and graciously handing them to her before sneaking his arm back into his paisley shirt. “So…” Stepping into her panties, Christina lifted an auburn eyebrow. “What do you think? Three stars?”

Cupping Christina’s cheek with a crooked smirk, Nico winked. “Four.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
